


Looking For What You Can't Get

by Ooft



Series: Wade Wilson and Peter Parker [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Author Peter Parker, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pining, Supportive Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson has a Crush, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooft/pseuds/Ooft
Summary: “I just think that sometimes it’s worth looking for things we can’t get,” Wade said.Peter rolled onto his side to face Wade. “That was a… surprisingly deep thing to say. You doing okay? Like, in the head? Last time you got all serious on me was when you were depressed about that pizza place shutting down.”Peter Parker writes and Wade Wilson is the only person allowed to read. Despite writing a romance in his story, Peter Parker is absolutely useless at anything in terms of it, blatantly misunderstanding the most intense flirting Wade can muster.It's a good thing Wade Wilson's flirting is relentless. And that they're on a rooftop. Alone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Wade Wilson and Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933465
Comments: 22
Kudos: 266





	Looking For What You Can't Get

“Why the shit are you torturing me like this?” Wade asked, waving his phone in Peter’s face, displaying nothing but a wall of wiggling text. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Wade.” Peter smirked, waving him away. 

“So… they talked about their feelings for one another… they kissed… but now…” Wade shook his head, pausing. “Now they’re both going back to their wives? I don’t- What even is this, Spidey? What the fuck? Oh my God wait… No, this is good!” 

“Okay?” Peter said cautiously, not sure what weird tangent Wade was about to go on. 

Wade gripped Peter’s shoulders. “They can go to their wives for a week, not being able to stop thinking about each other and then they go back to each other and have angry sex so good, they’ll _have_ to stay together!” 

“Why is sex your solution to every problem?” Peter groaned, putting a hand to his forehead and wincing at how hot his skin felt. He was flushed and embarrassed, the material of the mask not doing anything to help his temperature. “There are other ways to solve things, you know that. Right?” 

“Yeah but baby boy, if you’re _good_ enough at it, sex _does_ solve all your problems. You just gotta-” Wade took a deep breath and sang, “Don’t stop, believin’!” 

“Oh my God, no, stop.” Peter buried his face in his hands, cringing. How this song had any correlation with sex, he had absolutely no idea. Maybe Wade thought the 'midnight train' was symbolic, like the street car in that Tennessee Williams play Peter had to read in high school. 

“Hold on to that feelin’!” Wade belted out the lyrics, voice increasing in volume as he stood up and away from the side of the building, spreading his arms out wide and shaking his hips to a rhythm only existing inside his own mind. “Streetlights, people, whoa!” 

Peter choked on his laughter, unsure of whether it would be more appropriate to cry. His whole body felt hot and flustered, arms shaking as he tried to withhold a strong burst of giggling. The whole situation was morbidly embarrassing, but a part of him wanted Wade to keep singing, to keep dancing around and trying to tease him. 

Still singing, Wade grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him up onto his feet, tugging Peter into his chest and swaying violently in a manner that was so exaggerated, Peter couldn’t help but follow his lead. When Wade lifted his arm up, Peter twirled through, then went back again, going along as Wade sang and dancing with him from one side of the roof to the other. 

By the end of it, Peter could feel his mask damp from tears and his stomach was aching to a point where he couldn’t even stand, collapsing to the ground and wheezing from laughter. Wade sat beside him, chuckling too, rubbing Peter’s back. 

“Baby boy, calm down. Ya gonna bust a fucking lung, laughing like that.” Wade patted Peter’s back as he coughed up a few last bouts of laughter. 

“You’re so cringey. You know that, right?” Peter shook his head, grinning. 

Wade shrugged. “I was going more for _Magic Mike_ vibes, but cringey works too.” 

“You can’t sing.” Peter giggled. 

“Ah, but I can dance.” Wade waggled his finger in Peter’s face with a smirk. 

“Keep dreaming.” Peter muttered, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. His stomach still ached from his outburst before, though he knew he wouldn’t mind Wade going into another dance routine. 

“Hey, I can shake this _thang_.” Wade stood up and swayed his hips around, jiggling his thighs in a way that was probably supposed to be similar to twerking, though not quite making it. 

Clutching his stomach, Peter got to his feet and watched as Wade whooped and hollered, prancing around the rooftop. With each step he took, he thrust his hips in a different direction, sometimes going from side-to-side or back-to-front, completely shameless and fluid in each movement. Blushing uncontrollably, Peter swallowed his embarrassment and copied Wade, following him like a cha-cha. 

“Oh, my baby boy has got the _moves_!” Wade laughed, watching Peter and clapping along with his dancing. “Shake it, baby!” 

If anyone else had been around, Peter would’ve melted into a puddle of Horrified Superhero. With Wade, though, it was different. He could do whatever he wanted - be whatever he wanted - and Wade would smile and cheer him on. Unlike everyone else in Peter’s life, Wade had no expectations of him and let him exist how he wanted to, always offering his support without question. 

That was why Wade was the only one allowed to read Peter’s story that he’d been writing, a sci-fi epic about a group of humans all trapped in an intergalactic prison together. He was halfway through the story and Wade had read almost all of it, always excited to discuss the latest section he’d read with Peter, suggesting (surprisingly clever) ideas for the plot and characters. The two main characters, David and Giraad, were a sore point for Wade, who was constantly complaining about how it was taking them too long to get together. If it had been anyone who wasn’t Wade, Peter would’ve taken the complaints as criticism, but something about the way Wade talked about it - like he’d lived it or experienced it - made Peter consider it as banter and encouragement. 

They’d been dancing for over half an hour when Peter finally collapsed to the floor again, rolling to lie on his back and stare at the sky. Wade laid down beside him, panting and breathless, for once not chattering away. 

“I don’t even know why I’m looking at the sky,” Peter broke the silence, chuckling at himself, “it’s not like there’s any stars to see.” 

“Still nice to look at,” Wade muttered. “It’s kinda like porn, sometimes. You know, you-”

“Please don’t finish that thought,” Peter said, cheeks feeling hot. “I don’t really want an explanation, to be completely honest.” 

“I just think that sometimes it’s worth looking for things we can’t get,” Wade said. 

Peter rolled onto his side to face Wade. “That was a… surprisingly deep thing to say. You doing okay? Like, in the head? Last time you got all serious on me was when you were depressed about that pizza place shutting down.” 

“I’m okay, baby boy. I’ve just made a bad decision, that’s all.” Wade smiled at him. 

“How bad?” Peter asked. “End-of-the-world kinda bad? Mr Stark is gonna kill me if something happens ‘cause of you.” 

“No, bad for me. Not gonna hurt anyone else, baby boy, don’t worry.” Wade turned away from Peter to look up at the sky again. It looked like there were tears lingering in the corners of his eyes, so Peter propped himself up on an elbow and leaned forward to look more closely at Wade. 

Sure enough, there was water gathering in his eyes, though Wade was blinking it away firmly, probably not wanting to wipe them and make his feelings too obvious. 

“Why’re you crying?” Peter asked, reaching out to touch him and stopping short. He wasn’t good at comforting people, didn’t really know what to do when they were upset. What if Wade was upset with him? 

Wade shook his head, trying to smile, though his lips trembled a little at the edges. “I’m not crying. My eyes are just… sweating.” 

“I’m serious, Wade. Are you okay? Can I do something?” Peter asked, sitting up. 

“Have you ever been in love with someone?” Wade looked Peter straight in the eyes. 

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I mean, like, I’ve had crushes… and stuff.” A dark, hot blush climbed its way to his cheeks. His love life? Yeah, nonexistent. 

“You’re not gonna get it,” Wade said, “but I’m in love with this guy. And I know I can’t have him. And if I tell him I love him, even if he told me he felt the same way, it’d feel wrong to be with him because he trusts me without being in love with me. So why do I have to be in love with him?” 

“Well… what if he loves you back?” Peter asked. “Maybe he’s shy and doesn’t wanna tell you he’s in love with you, but he really is.” Realising that his advice probably wasn’t welcome or helpful, Peter added, “not that I would know, really. I’m just… I dunno.” 

“He’s already told me a million times that he’s never been in love. Or even had a partner,” Wade said. 

“Maybe you should be the first, then.” Peter shrugged. “Ask him what he wants.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Wade sighed, looking back to the sky. “Soon.” 

Peter stood up. “Let me know how it goes. I gotta head home. Bye.” 

“See ya ‘round, Spidey.” Wade waved as Peter jumped from the edge of the roof. 

\---

“Okay , so I just got up to the part where they’re trying to get on their ship and escape the prison,” Wade said, scrolling through his phone, “and David, like… kinda told his wife about Giraad? I’m so confused, where is this going? I need more. This shit is more addictive than coke, Spidey, I’m going into fucking withdrawal.” 

“I’m getting there!” Peter laughed. 

“Get there quicker then!” Wade waved his phone around frantically. “I just want more! And then maybe another fifteen chapters… and a sequel… and a shitty movie adaption we can laugh at!” 

Peter shook his head, still giggling. “I doubt it’ll ever get famous enough for a movie.” 

“With me tweeting about it constantly when it’s finished, of course it’s going to!” Wade said. 

“Your fans would hate you for the spam,” Peter said. 

“Fuck ‘em, then. Not real fans if they don’t support my baby boy.” Wade grinned. 

“I’ll negotiate with my brain if it wants to churn out another chapter. Just for you.” Peter bumped Wade’s shoulder, smiling. His smile dropped for a second. “But don’t actually, like- you’re not actually addicted, are you? That was just you being expressive? Please say it was.” 

“Babe, your story is the least bad thing for my health. Being addicted to your story is like being addicted to compulsive cuddling, which I am also addicted to.” Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly, until Peter let out a crushed _oof,_ at which Wade loosened his arms, but didn’t let go. 

Snaking his arms up, Peter latched a hand each onto Wade’s forearm and bicep, pulling Wade’s arm closer to his chest. Despite the comfort he took in Wade, he couldn’t help the hot flush of blood that rose to his cheeks when Wade rested his cheek on Peter’s shoulder, awkwardly shuffling his legs at the same time and making it so that one knee leaned against Peter’s back, while the other draped over the side of the building and bumped against Peter’s leg. 

“So uh…” Peter chuckled, hoping it would fight off his feelings of awkwardness. “Did you talk to that guy you liked?” 

“I keep trying to flirt with him, but he’s a little dense,” Wade said, “like, super-duper dense. And awkward. It’s okay, though. Makes him really, _really_ cute and really, _really_ unattainable.” 

“Unattainable?” Peter said. “What do you mean?” 

“Spidey, this dude is absolutely impossible to get a read on,” Wade said. “Well, not really, he’s super expressive through his body language, but it’s not like I can see his facial expressions. Which is like, half of reading a person. You kinda need to be able to see their face to get a proper indication of their feelings.” 

Peter frowned. “Why can’t you see his face?” 

“He wears a mask. Like, all the time. Never takes it off. It’s kind of dorky and adorable and very endearing, but yeah… means I can’t actually get a read on him.” Wade shrugged, jostling Peter. “I think he’ll take it off sometime soon. I just gotta convince him to trust himself enough to trust me.” 

“So you don’t actually know who this guy is?” Peter asked. 

“Nope! He knows me, though, and he doesn’t run away screaming when he sees my face, so I’m taking that as a good sign.” Wade snuggled his head into Peter’s shoulder. 

“What kind of mask does he wear?” Peter asked. “I might know him.” 

“Oh, it’s kinda like mine. I swear to God he copied it, but he keeps saying he came up with it himself. If I didn’t love him so much, I one-hundred percent would’ve sued his cute little butt by now.” Wade said. He sighed wistfully, arms growing lax around Peter. “He’s so, _so dense,_ Spidey, I don’t know what to do!” 

Peter smirked, trying his best not to laugh at Wade. “Maybe just tell him how you feel.” 

“I bet if I told him right now, he’d think I was joking,” Wade said. 

“Convince him you aren’t, then!” Peter couldn’t help himself, now. He laughed, nudging Wade off his shoulder. “I’m not having you mope around while we’re on patrol - go talk to him.” 

Wade let go of Peter, shuffling away and standing up. Expectant, Peter stared at him, waiting for him to take off and go find whoever this mystery man was that he was so in love with. Wade however, didn’t move, standing very still and staring at Peter instead. 

“Are you gonna take off, or…?” Peter asked, smiling. His cheeks felt hot, with Wade staring at him like that. Was his mask dirty? Had he gotten a ketchup stain on it before, when they had hot dogs? 

“Spidey.” It came out sounding absent, like Wade said it without actually wanting Peter to hear. 

“Yeah?” Peter said. 

“Can we talk?” Wade asked, voice soft. 

Peter paused, his mind racing. “Wait, what?” _Bad thing to say. Now he thinks there’s something wrong. Oops._

Wade… liked him? Saw his dorkiness and awkwardness and… liked him for it? Wanted to be with him for it? 

“Can we talk?” Wade repeated, his voice growing even softer, cracking. 

“Wait, oh my God, sorry, just-” Peter shook his head and stood up, swaying at the edge of the room. Dizziness spun through his head. _There is no way. He's pulling a prank on me, isn't he?_

“I’m sorry,” Wade said. 

Peter looked back at him. Wade seemed frozen in place, his head bowed and shoulders slumped, everything in his body screaming _shame_ and _bitterness._

“Oh, Wade.” Peter stepped away from the edge of the roof, walking up to Wade. Without thinking, he touched Wade’s face, cupping his cheek through the mask. His heart broke a little when Wade flinched, body jerking backwards on a hesitant foot as though he was going to take off running or swipe Peter’s hand away. 

“Sorry, Spidey. I couldn’t help myself,” Wade’s voice broke, speaking becoming choked and garbled. “I just- You’re literally, like, perfect. And I’m a fucking mess. But when I’m with you, it’s like I belong somewhere for a while, if that makes sense? It doesn’t really, but like… when I’m with you, everything feels a little quieter and stuff, which is really good for me, but it means I’m rubbing off on you and I got too close, so now I’m in love with you and you probably fucking hate me for it, which is fair enough because I’ve abused your trust and _God,_ I’m a terrible person and-” 

“Wade.” Peter reached up his other hand to cup Wade’s other cheek, holding his face in his hands and guiding Wade’s eyes up to meet his. 

It was weird, moving Wade to look _up_ at him, because Peter was so used to Wade looking _down,_ like Peter was small and fragile. Which - compared to Wade - he was, but there was something in the _way_ Wade looked down at him, like he wasn’t looking down but was looking straight at him, undeterred by the height difference. Maybe Peter hadn’t realised it until now, but that look, it made him… feel things. Warm, fluttery, stomach-flipping things that he ignored mid-battle, but couldn’t ignore now, because it was just the two of them on that rooftop together, the rest of the world sitting so far below. 

“I’m sorry,” Wade said again. 

“Take your mask off.” Peter took his hands away from Wade’s cheeks. 

Wade slipped the fabric away from his face obediently. Clenching his fists, he crumpled the mask in his large hands and stared at Peter, fingers kneading through the fabric in an anxious way that made Peter’s heart hurt. 

Feeling inspired by Wade’s teary, blue gaze, Peter lifted his hands and took off his own mask. Nights of turning the idea over in his head, his feelings for it fluctuating between _yes_ and _no._ Only now that he was really doing it, it felt unbelievably good, like he could go and swing through the air and actually feel the wind on his face, the way it would tear through his eyes and make them water, tousling his hair and leave him looking completely dishevelled. 

Those thoughts felt amazing, but what felt more amazing was the way Wade’s mouth fell into a stunned _oh_ shape, like he hadn’t expected Peter to look the way he did. Wade’s fingers brushing his cheek, touching his skin like it wasn’t quite real… that was amazing. 

“Wade, I’m so sorry that I’m such a fucking idiot.” Peter laughed at himself, horrified with how stupid he’d been to not catch on with Wade. “I’m so dumb, oh my God.” 

“You’re not an idiot, Spider-Babe,” Wade said softly, still brushing Peter’s cheeks with gentle hands. “I’m the fucking idiot here.” He paused, then, in a weak attempt at picking up the mood, said, “Oh, btw: you swearing? Sexy as hell.” 

Peter shook his head, trying to not get distracted by Wade’s compliment. “Nope. You made it _so_ obvious. Not your fault. Like, at all.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Wade asked. Every word sounded small, like he was curling in on himself and trying to escape his own feelings, trying to hide from Peter. 

“Mad at you? No way. Nope. Nuh-uh. I don’t think I’ve ever been mad at you.” Peter shook his head again. His cheeks were feeling hotter and hotter by the second, his heart beating faster than it ever had at the idea that he was confessing his love for Wade, finally admitting to himself that he did have what was probably a little more than a crush on a guy he’d been working with for years. 

_Five_ years of working together and only now he was taking his mask off, staring up at Wade through his eyelashes and feeling the roughness of Wade’s gripped gloves scraping his skin. His whole body felt warm, like there was a fire brewing in the pit of his belly. A random fact popped into his mind and he tried as hard as he could to push it away, though it kept bugging him, worsening his nerves: ‘when your face blushes, the lining of your stomach does as well’. 

If his stomach was blushing too - despite the fact that he was currently up for a university degree in biochemical engineering, he had _no_ idea as to the logistics of how one’s stomach could blush - it made sense that his stomach felt like it was on fire, but that didn’t explain the butterflies in his chest and the wobble of his legs, as well as that spinning dizziness in his head and the rush of blood in his fingers. Everything was so overwhelming and he was sure he could feel Wade’s soft breath blowing across his features, stealing across his skin and cocooning it, but he wasn’t entirely sure. Wade’s breath smelt like… coffee? They’d had coffee earlier with their hot dogs, hoping the caffeine would inspire a productive night of crime-fighting. Peter was starting to regret the boost of energy now, it was making him feel bouncy and jittery, like he had to run and jump off the edge of the building and swing and leap and hope that it would calm his frayed nerves-

“Webs.” Wade tapped Peter’s chin. “Spidey. You okay? I can almost hear your thoughts coming out of your brain.” 

“Sorry.” Peter snapped out of his thoughts, meeting Wade’s big blue eyes. “What’s up?” 

“So, uh-” Wade cleared his throat. “You’re standing very close to me, Spidey-” 

“Peter. Call me Peter,” Peter said. 

Wade stared at him blankly for a second. “Right. Well, _Peter,_ you’re standing very close to me, which isn’t unusual, but I’ve sort-of-not-really just confessed my love for you and you haven’t actually said anything back, so now I’m kind of stressed and worried about your response and if you want me to fuck off, you can just say it and I’ll fuck off, but-” 

“Wade, I have feelings for you too.” In a moment of bravery, Peter lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Wade’s neck. “Maybe not _love,_ yet, but… give me time.” 

“Can I kiss you, then?” Wade asked. 

“I’m not very good.” Peter admitted, cheeks burning so hot he thought he might be sick. 

“I’d be happy to help you practice.” Wade murmured lowly. _Ah, there’s the usual Wade. Good._

“What do you wanna teach me first?” It was meant to sound sexy, but his voice squeaked when he said it, like he was back in his teens. 

Wade paid the squeaking no mind, caressing Peter’s chin. “Oh, teacher-student kink, hey? Wouldn’t say I pegged you for being into that kind of thing. Then again, you are a huge nerd, so I guess it’d have to be fed by a _thirst_ for knowledge.” 

“You’re weird.” Peter wrinkled his nose at the thought of calling Wade a ‘teacher’ of any sort. 

_"You’re_ the one with feelings for me, even with my millennial smashed avocado face. You’re the weirdo here, baby boy,” Wade chuckled. 

“I’m being serious, though. I’m not very good at… kissing.” Peter bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from ducking his head in embarrassment. 

“And I’m not very good at not being a fucking idiot. Guess we’re even.” Wade shrugged. His expression softened. “We don’t have to do this, baby, it’s completely up to you.” 

“No, I want to. I just… I don’t want it to be bad.” Peter couldn’t help it when his head ducked involuntarily, but he let Wade tilt his chin back up, meeting Wade’s soft blue eyes and feeling like his heart was going to plunge down into his stomach. 

Before he could say something stupid, his lips were pressed to Wade’s. It was gentle and kind, like Wade was scared to hurt him, or like he was trying to not overwhelm him, to encourage Peter to relax and enjoy the moment. Moaning quietly, Peter _did_ relax, letting himself fall into Wade’s broad chest and keep kissing him, only slightly worried when bad thoughts crept into his mind, questioning whether Wade was as happy with this as he was, or if he was being too eager for the kiss to be enjoyable. 

Wade pulled away first, letting Peter catch his stuttering breath. Taking a deep breath, Peter held Wade’s affectionate gaze, hoping Wade wouldn’t mention his bright red cheeks or tell him he was a bad kisser or push him away and say this was all just a trick. 

Then Wade was leaning in and kissing him again, his arms wrapping tightly around Peter’s waist and holding him, legs pressing against Peter’s as if his whole body was trying to touch as much of Peter’s body as it could. Peter felt like he was melting in Wade's arms, tightening his hold around Wade’s neck and trying to pull him further down, trying to get as much of him as he could. 

"As much as I love a make-out sesh," Wade said, pulling away and ignoring Peter's whine with a smirk, "we really should be patrolling." 

"New York can save itself for a night." Peter tried to tug Wade down again, but Wade put a sturdy hand to his chest and pushed. 

"Baby boy." Wade gave him a stern look, raising his non-existent eyebrows. 

Peter sighed. "After, I'm crashing at yours. Okay?" He stepped back to punch Wade in the arm. 

Wade swooned at the punch, rubbing his arm theatrically. "Oh!" 

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" Peter sprang forward to touch him. He hadn't punched _that_ hard, had he? 

"Five minutes into our relationship and my lover is already abusing me!" Wade cried, draping a hand across his forehead. 

"Wade! I'm actually gonna punch you, now." Peter punched his arm properly, but not enough to hurt. Not too badly, anyway. 

"Owies!" Wade smirked at him. "Kiss it better?" 

Peter kissed his bicep. "Better?" 

"If I knew you were actually gonna do it, I would've gotten you to punch me in the dick!" Wade said. 

Blushing, Peter turned away from him and went to the edge of the building. He pulled his mask on. "You gonna hop on my back?" 

Wade skipped over, dragging his own mask over his face. He jumped onto Peter's back, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Peter's body, whooping with joy when Peter leapt into the air and took off swinging down the street. 

Maybe the night sky of New York couldn't have stars. But Wade could have Peter. 

He could have Peter for as long as he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, comment, comment! I love comments more than Wade loves Peter (which is saying something) and I'd also love to hear your opinion! 
> 
> If you like my work, feel free to check out my 'Wade Wilson and Peter B. Parker' series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


End file.
